


Tequia

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: abo的ab文学（？）
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Tequia

登坂随意地把手中钢笔往桌上一扔。笔尖是不是断了，墨水有没有溅出来已经不是他想去考虑的问题。

就在刚刚，他按了喋喋不休叨叨个没完的责编的电话。不出意外，半刻钟不到他就会看见一张恨铁不成钢的脸，大骂他不长记性——上本书将要出时，稿子拖了整整半个月，害得责编和一众负责他的编辑被扣了半月的薪水。

赔罪什么自不用说，登坂也自掏腰包补齐了无辜编辑们的工资。但现在想起来，他还恨不得活撕了罪魁祸首橘。

身为beta的登坂没有所谓的发情期，自然也就没了相关困扰，橘却是个alpha。虽说不至于像omega一样无法自控，但该有的生理反应也无法抗拒。

橘看他每次都有些吃不消，也尽量控制着自己。但那次似乎是隔得久了，橘的alpha本能作祟，打乱了登坂辛辛苦苦的规划。

他垂下眼看着稿纸上的墨渍，雪白纸张上扎眼的一块黑让他烦躁不已，抓起纸揉成团丢进了垃圾桶。

原稿还剩下收尾部分，就差一点就可以获得段长休。登坂舒了口气，将桌上散架的钢笔收拾完毕，刚写没几个字就被门的碰撞声打断。

他知道是橘，头也没抬便继续下笔。自然没注意到橘的神色有些异常。

写完最后一个字，登坂心满意足地将笔帽合上，站起身。橘突然从背后抱住他，在他后颈处上瘾般地细嗅着，粗重的呼吸打在颈侧。

登坂敏锐地察觉到空气中萦绕着的淡淡龙舌兰的味道，带着辛辣的植物香让他顿觉不对。

“抱歉...我今天......”沙哑中透着十足的忍耐。橘努力压制着快冲破理智的本能，呼吸越发粗重。没等登坂反应过来，橘猛地使力将他一转，他便被压在了书桌上。

登坂下意识转头看向刚完成的原稿，却被橘强行扭过脸。激烈的深吻落下，舌尖相触的瞬间便一发不可收拾。橘近乎贪婪地汲取着他口中的空气，手也从衣摆下探入，在身体四处游走着。

登坂知道现在橘的状态难以自控，想帮忙的他却在瞬间想起了即将到来的责编。

beta自然要比发情的alpha理智很多。登坂用力推开了橘，起身瞬间却被橘一把抓住手臂压在墙上，滚烫的温度还是让他心底一惊。

“别想走。”

橘的眼神如同猛兽盯上了猎物般，死死锁在登坂脸上，眸中浑浊与清醒交杂。alpha特有的威压传来，要是他是个omega，此刻自行分泌的液体怕是已经决了堤。

唇舌再次交缠，橘扣住登坂的后脑吻得更深，膝盖顶进他双腿间磨蹭起来。酥麻自尾椎向上蔓延，乳尖传来的微微刺痛让登坂几乎软了腰。

旖旎的场景突然被门铃声破坏。

登坂心底一沉，脑中将不会看时候来的责编骂了个体无完肤。橘却毫无停下来的意愿，亲吻一路向下，手指也沿着脊柱探进裤中。

门铃声还响个不停，登坂不满地瞥向大门，强忍住溢到嘴边的声音，满心烦躁却找不到脱离钳制的方法。橘轻车熟路找到他身体最敏感的部位舔吻着，登坂的呼吸也逐渐杂乱无章。

“老师——出什么事了吗？”

连电话也打不通的责编有点着急，将门拍的咚咚作响，他是真的怕自己负责的作家出事，不想让后辈的经历在自己身上重演。

就在他要打电话叫警察来的一瞬间，面前出现了登坂的脸——头发有些凌乱，身上还披着条毯子。

“进来吧。”

责编震惊地看着似乎是刚睡醒的作家，在迷茫中进了屋。刚进屋就皱皱鼻子，空气中弥漫着的酒味让他觉得自己在酒窖里待着。

“您是不是...遇到瓶颈了.......?”

责编看着把自己罩在毛毯里的登坂，小心翼翼询问着。后者却摇摇头，一指桌上。“原稿在那，自己拿。”

责编一边应了，一边偷瞄着登坂的神色，拿起桌上的原稿仔细翻看。片刻后他吞了吞口水，声音带着僵硬：“老师...最后十页......不能用。”

登坂锐利的目光扫过去，责编刚开始在电话里的气势全都化为泡影。作家烦躁地夺过他手里的原稿，对着上面被水晕开的字迹皱眉。

“咚——”

重物落地的动静让两人一齐看向卧室的方向。

“没事，猫不老实。”

责编瞪大眼睛，他还从来不知道作家在养猫。登坂收回眼神，手指在花掉的原稿上摩挲着：“你先回吧，截稿前把这十页给你送去。”

负责了登坂三年的责编第一次见作家如此爽快，恨不得飞起来嘬他一口，带着感激望过去，就差没眼泪汪汪哭出来。

登坂瞥他一眼，送人出门的时候下意识望向卧室。门碰上后赶忙锁了大门，拿出壁橱里的遮蔽喷雾对着房间四处喷了一圈，最后在门的地方贴上圈遮蔽胶带。

Beta对信息素虽不敏感，却能闻到很淡的味道。Beta都能明显觉察出橘的信息素，可见他状态有多差。但登坂并不打算立刻去卧室找他，像是报复橘刚才不分场合的举动。

等到所有事情都完毕，登坂这才走向卧室。还未开门便听见屋内隐忍的粗喘，鼻尖萦绕着的尽是龙舌兰的香气，辛辣的酒精味中夹杂着植物香，让登坂有些上瘾。

卧室门被轻轻推开，橘跪坐在地上，额间碎发被汗打湿，他将鼻尖埋到手中的衣物中贪婪地嗅着，淡淡的蔷薇香充斥鼻腔，带来些许慰藉。

登坂认出，那是他刚刚披的外套。

橘似乎察觉到了更加浓郁的蔷薇香，放下手中衣物，眼中浑浊逐渐浓郁起来。下巴突然被挑起，正对上登坂的眼神。

“想做？”

他仰视着登坂，听着他清冷的声音传入耳中，浑浊散了些，轻轻“嗯”了声。

“可是你又害得我交不了稿，”登坂在他下巴上摩挲着，凑近了些，“上次也是这样。”

橘搂住他的腰将他往下一带，唇边显现笑意，两人呼吸相闻。

“你口述，我帮你抄。”

“成交。”

肩上披着的毯子滑落在地。刚才未完成的深吻得到了延续，唇舌交缠，登坂只觉刚刚的快感再次苏醒，龙舌兰的味道也突然变得浓郁起来，闯进他鼻腔带来酒精般麻痹的效果。

登坂听着橘过于粗重的呼吸，微微推开他，结束了绵长的吻。从床头的柜子里拿出一盒润滑剂，在手指上挤了些便向后穴探去。

他轻咬住橘的喉结舔吻着，扩张时带来的不适与快感全被他吞在喉咙。橘任他动作，手伸向他的前端。

“唔...嗯......”

突如其来的快感让登坂浑身颤抖起来，他顺势将第二根手指探了进去，死死咬住唇不肯发出声音。

“别压着声音...我想听。”

橘的手上下动着，时不时擦过顶端，引得跨坐在他身上的人腰抖个不停。空气中蔷薇的幽香渐渐明晰，还掺杂着刺激辛辣的酒味。

登坂未让对方如愿，橘的动作渐渐快起来，一声闷哼后登坂便颤抖着到了高潮。后穴中的手指也抽了出来，抬眼示意橘。

橘却没有动作，嘴角浮起笑容。他的意图登坂早就洞察，却没太大反应，甚至撑着地想要站起身。还没起来便被柔软的床铺接住，双手被禁锢在头顶，橘招呼都不打便顶了进去。

被填满的感觉让登坂忍不住向后仰去，伴着身上人满足的喟叹，侧颈上多了几个红印。

橘似乎忍得久了，待到登坂能适应后便抽插起来，一下一下又狠又准，次次戳到那处略凹陷的位置。

“慢...唔嗯......慢点...”

话音在中途变了调，破碎得不成样子。

橘放慢了动作，缓慢顶进去磨着那处柔软。登坂被磨得难受，抿抿嘴偏过头。

“嗯？”

橘停下动作，不解地看向他。

“和刚才一样吧......”

橘忍着得逞的笑，放开了他的手。性器整个抽出再尽数没入，大开大合的动作让登坂下意识抓紧了床单。次次戳弄到敏感点让登坂没一会儿就缴枪投降，余韵让他偏过头去抓一旁的枕头。

手臂突然被橘搭在了肩上，橘俯身在他额上落下一吻。

“抱我就行。”

龙舌兰的味道愈加浓烈，登坂知道橘在放出自己的信息素，不由失笑——枕头都被橘当作假想敌。

相比omega来说，身为beta的自己不能被长久标记，橘过段时间便会患得患失，这种时候尤甚。

登坂抬眼，伸手拨开橘的额发，望进他的眼中，直起身抱住橘。

“omi？”

橘被他突然的动作惊住，侧颈发烫的腺体处传来温热的触感，他愣愣地感受着登坂在他颈侧舔吻轻咬，心跳漏了拍。

登坂双唇缓缓离开腺体。两人额间相抵，花的幽香与酒精的辛辣交融，熏得两人都有些醉意。

“你没有反悔的机会了。”

双手搭上橘的肩，登坂抿嘴笑了起来。橘先是愣住，随后垂眸，含住登坂的唇。

“不会有的。”

厨房传来煮东西的声音，登坂趴在床上累得连手指头不想动。心里又将橘活撕成两半。

“吃点东西。”

橘端着一个托盘进了屋，登坂懒洋洋地翻个身，还不忘狠狠剜了橘一眼。而罪魁祸首只是略带歉意地笑了笑，显然忘记了那次之后怎么将人折腾得到现在也下不了床。

“我把稿纸拿来了，你现在要说吗？你责编说一会儿就来拿，说是明天截稿。”

登坂点点头，等橘拿来纸笔等他开口时才傻了眼，沙哑的嗓音简直让登坂怀疑自己生吞了刀片。

两人面面相觑了半晌。这次的发情期最终以橘被丢出卧室，被迫睡了一个月书房告终。

当然，登坂赔了哭哭啼啼的责编一顿饭当毁约费这种事，就是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后突然变得沙雕，请轻点打呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
